Allen betrayed
by Mukuro234
Summary: What happens when Allen is betrayed by the people he trusted most, th order. where will he go. Plz R
1. Allen irritated

Allen was walking around heading to the library with a huge stack of papers in hand. "Hey Link why must I fill out so many papers?"

"Because Walker, Rouvelier said so." Link says up tightly as usual.

"Ugh, but this is so boring." Allen said complaining some more putting his head on the papers he was carrying. " I mean seriously I could be spending my time doing something more fun like training or eating delicious food." He starts complaining more and looks at his reflection seeing the fourteenth in all the creepy glory. (the 14th when Allen seen him in the ark) While staring at the fourteenths shadow Allen gets caught up in his thoughts 'Why did the fourteenth have me be his his host? This just sucks. I want things to be normal again instead of everyone being suspicious of me all the time.'

The whole time Allen was caught up in his in his thoughts they arrived at the library, "Hey Walker snap out of it were here." Once in they almost got ran over by a red headed rabbit.

"Moyashi-chan!" Lavi yells excitedly.

"It's Allen Baka Usagi, oh and keep your voice down were in a library."

"ok, ok Allen, just calm down" Lavi said in a quieter tone.

"Get back to work idiot apprentice!" Bookmen yells while flying, kicking Lavi's head sending him flying into the wall.

"Ow what the hell was that for old Panda!" Lavi yelled back at bookmen while rubbing the spot he kicked just to be kicked again.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Fine whatever old geezer." Lavi says while walking over to where he was working, " bye Allen, bye two-dots." He waved goodbye to his friends before getting back to his bookmen work.

"That's not my name!" Link yells after Lavi who was long gone on the other side of the library before turning back to Allen, " come on Walker we have our own work to get done."

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Allen says not very enthusiastically while slowly walking over to the table link sat at. Allen sits down getting to work filling out the numerous papers he was given.

After filling out twenty or so papers link gets up and starts to walk away, when Allen asks "where you going Link?"

"I've gotta go to talk to Mr. Rouvelier about something. You stay here and finish filling out those papers till I get back. No slacking off"

"Ok fine, whatever." Allen says very annoyed at Link but relieved he gets him off his back for a while.

* * *

***Allen POV***

'*sigh* stupid Link why the hell does this have to be so boring' I was still signing these papers when I suddenly got sleepy and fell asleep in my arms on the table.

* * *

***Allen's mindscape***

"Where am I? Hello, is any one there!?" There was nothing here but me standing on a lake with a black moon on the lake surface and a white moon in the sky. I look around and find two dirt paths one is light and the other is dark. I had no clue what they meant. It left me very confused that's when a breath was felt on my neck, then the voice started to speak with a voice that seemed familiar but I still didn't know who it was. "There the paths you have to choose, you cannot choose both its either one or the other." His breath swept across my neck witch made me feel weird. Like there was someone their but when I looked around there was no one there. Whose voice is that and where are they. It made me feel like I needed to listen to what this person said. They then started speaking again pulling me out of the trance I was in," you need to choose soon 'Allen' it's the order that doesn't trust you or give in to the Noah and be with your true family.

* * *

***Reality (Normal POV)***

Link just got back to the library from talking to Rouvelier when he noticed Allen was sleeping at the desk he left him at. He walks up to him and starts to gently shaking him but when he doesn't wake up he shakes harder. A noise that sounds like talking comes from Allen "mmm what do ya mean Noah or order?" Link hears this and takes out his note pad to write this down to tell Rouvelier in his report, then goes back to shaking Allen trying to wake him up. "Hey walker wake up now! `` Link raises his voice a little but it gets Allen to finally wake up. "Mmm what do you want Link?" Link scowled more than usual and said in an angry voice, " Kamui wants you in his office for another mission. Now!"

* * *

**AN: well heres the first chapter of the re-write sorry about those who like the other version but i had trouble coming up with ideas so heres the new one hope you like it. plz R&R**


	2. Allen confused

**AN/ well heres the second chapter I hope you like.. enjoy.**

* * *

Allen and the others were headed to Paris, France where there was people disappearing in the middle of the night without a trace. There was a lot of akuma hanging about so it is thought that there is innocence.

"Hey guys why do you think is going on with Paris?" Allen asked looking up from the briefing papers Kamui had given them prior to their mission. He looked up and noticed that everyone looked a little down, even Kanda which is unusual. "What's up with you guys? Something wrong?" he asked worried about his friends.

They (Being Lenalee, Lavi. Kanda, and of course Link.) were pulled out of their thoughts by Allen`s question. They all said at the same time "Huh?"

"I said whats up with you guys, your all quiet and seem down even Kanda looks more down than usual. Are you guys ok?"

"Oh ya were fine Allen, no need to worry about us." Lenalee said hoping her voice won't crack.

" Ok if you say so but know if anythings wrong i'm here to talk to."

"Sure thanks Allen" Lavi said putting on what he hoped to be a reasuring smile.

After that conversation all talking died down. Some people decided to sleep out the rest of the train ride and others just watched the view go by.

* * *

***Lavi POV* **

**_Flash back._**

_After every one got into Kamuis office including me he told us what our mission is but of coarse its me i always have to ask questions right. " Kamui for such a mission like this why are you sending so many people?"_

_Then Kanda had to open his mouth and start with his rude comments " Ya why do i have to be paired up with these idiots, i could do this by myself."_

_Kamui sighed and told us the reason staying calm and serious the entired time which doesn't happen very often, " i'm sending so many of you because there have been high akuma sightings. All high level akuma if you must know mostly level 3 and 4 and because Roulevier said so."_

_At the sound of Rouleviers name a turned to where he was seated in a chair near kamui. Then i turned my attention back to Kamui when he said " ok you are dismissed get ready to leave for your mission in an hour." All of us turned around heading for the door when Rouvelier spoke up " every one but Allen Walker stay i have one last thing to say. Link you stay as well, get going Walker you heard Kamui."_

_I watched Allen walk out of Kamuis office with a glum look on his face but had to turn back around when Roulevier started talking again " while put on your mission if walker loses to his Noah kill him." he said that with a straight face like really that bastard._

_this time Lenalee spoke up angrily" WHAT! You want me to just kill my best friend and family!"_

_"Yes, yes i do expect you to do that now no talking back Ms. Lee or do you want to be put in the prison sel not seeing your brother ever again."_

_Lenalee hung her head and complied to what that bastard said. We all didn't have a choice._

_**Flash back end.**_

* * *

_'I can't believe that bastard ordered us to do that to Allen expecially Lenalee. she broke down so bad after Roulevier left Kamuis office it took us a whiile to calm her down but she's still_ very_ upset about it.' i looked over at Allen with my bookmen eyes seeing if there were any signs of the 14th awakening but i didn't see any._

* * *

***Normal POV***

Lavi was Pulled out of his thoughts when Allen asked him a question, " Lavi how much longer till we reach Paris"" about 3 hours, why do you ask Moyashi- chan." Lavi asked teasingly "My names Allen Baka Usagi and i asked because i was getting tired well i'm going to sleep now night." Allen then proceeded toput his head down and instintly fell asleep.

* * *

***Allen's POV in his mind scape***

When i opened my eyes i was back to that same familiar place i had been every time i fell asleep these days. I was on the Lake with a white moon in the sky and a black moon reflected on the lake. behind me were two dirt paths and the same familiar voice saying i need to choose one path soon before its to late but what if i don't want to choose one or the other. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.

* * *

***Normal POV* **

Lavi looked over to notice that Allen was moving around alot in his sleep. he was worried about his friend. It looked like he was having a really bad sleep what with him moaning and groaning something lavi couldn't make out but was very worried. He was thinking about waking him up just so he doesn't hurt himself before they even get the mission started. So he leaned over to the seat Allen was laying on and attempted to wake him up " Hey Allen buddy wake up" Lavi waited a few minutes but then noticed he wasn't waking up so he tried again. " Allen wake up come on, i have mitorashi dango" The moment Lavi said his favorite snack he was on his feet looking for them until he looked at lavi and noticed that there weren't any.

" There aren't any dangos are there?" Allen asked dissapointed he sluggishly sat back in his seat "so why'd you wake me are we at our location or what?"

"I woke you because you looked like you were having a nightmare, you were tossing and turning and all that shit. I was scared you'd hurt yourself in the process and no were not in Paris just yet. we have about an hour left till we get there." lavi explained while everyone else was sleep."

"sigh that sucks but anyways thanks for waking me up. Ya i was having a nightmare i guess you could say." The i guess you could say didn't go unnoticed by the bookmen apprentice cause he asked " what do you mean i guess you could say."

"I mean just that, i've been having the same dream for a while now. Its just plain creepy thats all." Allen's voice just above a whisper.

* * *

***An hour later* **

They finally arrived in Paris." Ah finally we get off after so long." Allen says stretching his limbs.

"You coming Allen or are you going to stay there standing like an idiot" Lavi says jokingly.

" Oh shut up Lavi, i'm coming." Allen runs after the group as they go off looking for the hotel Kamui told them about.. while they have no clue whats in store for any of them.

* * *

**AN/ Alright people sorry for ending it here but im tired. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and will hopefully have the next one up very soon.**


End file.
